


Totale Finsternis

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 本文受德语音乐剧《吸血鬼之舞》（Tanz Der Vampire）启发，如无特殊标注，文中德语全部来自音乐剧歌词。





	1. 1&2 永恒的夜

“妈的，今年这天气真是见鬼了，夏天的尾巴还没过呢，就下了这么大的雪。”驾驶马车的一个男人骂骂咧咧。他身边的男人懒得接茬，伸手扶了扶挂在身后马车顶棚一角的提灯。

“驾！”说话的男人甩动马鞭，催促拉车的马儿加速，尽管此时距离入夜尚有好几个钟头，但昨夜就开始飘落的大雪被狂风裹挟着漫天飞舞。

传言林中这条路常有狼群出没，往常阳光好的时候他们途经此地都不敢停留，更何况今日天空昏暗无光，路上白茫茫一片。

“长夜怕是要提前几个月开始了。驾！驾！”马儿粗重地喷吐白气，马蹄疾驰。

“停车！快停车！先寇布。”一直没说话的男人，突然拉住身边男人的胳膊，伸手从钩子上取下提灯，伸向自己的左前方。

先寇布勒紧缰绳，马儿一声嘶鸣，继续跑了几步后停下来。

“怎么了，波布兰？你看到什么？”先寇布顺着提灯方向看过去，什么都看不见。

波布兰一跃跳下马车，朝左前方的林子里走去。

“妈的。”先寇布骂了一句，也跟着下车，转身从座位后面拿出火枪，拍了拍车厢窗户，不等车里人开窗，他喊了一句，“待着别动。”话音未落，便转身跟着波布兰的灯光走去，一边走一边检查火枪里的子弹和火药，他拉开枪栓。

不出十来米，暗淡的橘色灯光停下来，先寇布几步赶上前，眼前的景象令他倒吸一口凉气。

一匹巨大的狼背对着他们，冲着面前树根前的一团东西，作势准备扑上前。

先寇布两脚一前一后站稳，枪托抵住肩膀，瞄准巨狼硕大的脑袋。波布兰默契地往旁边横跨一步，抽出腰带上的匕首。

就在巨狼转头的一瞬间，先寇布扣下扳机，正中巨狼的一只眼睛，巨狼痛苦地哀嚎，转身逃向森林深处。开枪的瞬间，先寇布仿佛看到巨狼两只眼睛闪烁不一样的凶光，他心跳漏了一拍。随即动手给火枪装弹。

两人屏息等待片刻，心提到了嗓子眼。还好，有没传来狼群的嗥叫，所幸两人等来的只有大雪簌簌落下的声音。

波布兰耐不住性子了，他抬脚走到树根旁那一团东西身边，刚准备动手，先寇布伸出滚烫的枪管挡住他的手，示意他后退。

他用枪筒挑起了最上面的一块布。里面露出一张惨白的脸庞，双目紧闭，搭在额头的黑发上挂着冰霜。波布兰赶紧蹲下，两根手指搁在鼻孔底下，然后对着先寇布点点头。

先寇布合上枪栓，把火枪甩到波布兰手里，一把抱起这个一息尚存的人，两人往马车方向跑去。

波布兰先跑到马车车门旁，使劲拍门，车门拉开，探出一张少年的脸庞。少年看到先寇布立刻打开两扇车门，迅速将车厢里的货物挪了挪，腾出一片地方。

先寇布把冻僵的人搁到车厢里。“看着他。”撂下这句话，他就走回车前。波布兰转身准备跟上，又回身把火枪递给少年，关上车门，快步回到驾驶座。

马鞭甩动，马蹄疾驰如飞。

车厢里的少年环顾一圈，放下火枪，从货底底下抽出几个麻袋，叠了几折，轻轻抬起冻僵的男人的头，把麻袋垫在底下。

男人突然嘴唇翕动，好像在说什么。少年回身拿起箱子上的火枪，拉开枪栓。然后耳朵凑近男人的嘴。

“Sei bereit！”（注②）

***

“Sei bereit！”

“Sei bereit！Sternenkind！”（注③）

黑发男人顺着远处传来的袅袅歌声往前走。他闭上眼，不去看周围遍地的尸体，不要回头，他告诫自己，身后伊谢尔伦要塞上空浓烟滚滚。到处都是血。

他就要赢了，没错，敌人不剩几个了，刚刚他已经看到了血族新近上位的君主冯·罗严克拉姆伯爵。

然后他想起之前的消耗战，黑发男人心中不由得苦笑，此时只剩下他一个人了。

他累了，双腿沉得不想再多迈一步，他只想坐下来，不，躺下来，好好睡一觉。

不行，现在不能放弃，他的同伴们拼尽全力，他才走到了这里，现在就放弃，所有人的牺牲都变得毫无意义。他必须往前走，跟随着渐渐变强的歌声，必须走到源头。

啊，就在前方不远了，男人视野里出现了一排人影，正中间的那个有着一头耀眼的金发，在白茫茫的大雪之中犹如太阳一样耀眼。

不对，这不对啊。黑发男人只觉得脑子越来越迟钝，这一仗是在春末，为何会下雪？

他睁大眼睛，却怎么也看不清金发男人的面容，然后他听到清冷的声音，“来我的狮子泉城堡，我们谈谈你想要的和平。”

黑发男人想说点什么，无奈意识越来越模糊，眼前那排身影往后退，越退越远，唯有歌声好似钻进了他脑子，始终挥散不去。

“Sei bereit！Sternenkind！”

然后他坠入了黑暗。

 

***

马车驶进小镇，停在酒馆门口。

“找几个人来帮忙。”先寇布对波布兰说，自己走向马车车厢。

车厢里的少年已经打开了车门，先寇布把冻僵的男人抱起来，朝酒馆大门走去。少年紧随其后，路上碰到几个男人，少年示意他们自己去车厢卸货，加快几步推开酒馆大门，放先寇布进去。

波布兰跟酒馆老板鲁宾斯基将两张桌子拼到一起，人群手忙脚乱地撤掉桌上的杯子盘子，先寇布径直过去把男人放到上面。然后几人一起脱掉黑发男人身上湿透的衣服。

“尤里安，去外面弄一桶雪进来。再准备热水。”鲁宾斯基对少年说。

一阵忙活过后，黑发男人缓缓睁开眼睛，他有一双黑色的眸子。他想撑着桌子起身，结果刚刚恢复体温的身体使不上一点劲，尤里安见状立刻绕到男人身后，扶着他坐起来。

“这是哪里？”男人虚弱地问。

“你是什么人？”鲁宾斯基不理对方的提问，这个光头中年男人被人称为黑狐。

“我是海尼森来的，这里是费沙吗？”男人的自报家门似乎有所保留。

“你在林子里冻僵了，怎么一个人走这么危险的路，身上连件家伙都没带。”看起来先寇布已经检查过了男人的衣服。

“啊！”黑发男人好像突然想到了什么，他伸手挠了挠头。“我有个同伴，武器都在他身上，我的同伴在哪里？”男人伸长脖子在人群中搜索。

“没看到其他人，那儿就你一个。”波布兰说。

“中午风雪太大了，我们走散了，然后我就留在原地等他，结果太冷我就睡着了。”

鲁宾斯基哼了一声，这人别是傻子吧，这种天气也敢在野外睡着，不怕睡不醒吗？

就在此时，酒馆门口传来一阵骚动，一个大汉挤进门来。此人身高差不多两米，膀大腰圆，身上带的武器多得可供一小支队军队使用了。能一眼看到的就有一把火枪、两把手枪，还有刀剑匕首一堆。先寇布和波布兰两人见状，立刻起身，手按住了外套里面的武器。

大汉进门一眼就看到了黑发男人。“教授，找到你真是太好了。”大汉的声音带着哭腔，“我好容易找到这里，想请人去找你。”

黑发男人一脸无奈地说，“我就在我们分散的地方待着没动啊。”

大汉傻呵呵地笑着，自顾自拉过一张凳子坐下去。

“好了好了，人都齐了，说说你俩怎么回事吧，教授？”黑狐说。

先寇布从吧台端来两杯麦酒，递给波布兰一杯，自己也找了张凳子坐下来。男人看了看他俩，对老板说，“给我一杯白兰地，给他一杯麦酒，谢谢。”

老板翻了个白眼，没有任何动作，男人赶紧对着大汉说，“派特里契夫，给钱。”

鲁宾斯基立刻满脸堆笑，对着吧台的酒保递了个眼色。

黑发男人接过酒保递来脏兮兮的杯子，皱着眉头喝了一口，讲述了他俩在雪中迷路的经过，最后说，“这里是费沙吧，我要去狮子泉城堡。”

黑狐立刻笑呵呵地说，“这附近哪里有什么城堡。”

黑发男人注意到先寇布欲言又止，于是也点点头，“那里是吸血鬼的地盘。”。

一听到吸血鬼几个字，酒馆里的人全都往后退了几步，外围的人群纷纷从衣兜里掏出大蒜。

黑发男人这才注意到，自己所在的桌子周围放满了大蒜。

黑狐站起身拍了拍手，“打烊了，酒馆打烊了。各位请回吧。教授冻糊涂了，让他先休息。”然后对着尤里安打了个眼色，少年立刻开始驱赶想赖着继续看热闹不愿意走的人群。

等人群散光后，黑狐对着黑发男人说，“起来吧，让尤里安带你们去楼上房间休息。”

派特里契夫赶紧起身把教授扶起来，少年拎着柜台上的提灯，带着二人上楼。

先寇布和波布兰依然坐着喝酒，没有动。

尤里安进房后点亮了房间里的蜡烛，将二人安顿妥当，似乎没有离开的意思，黑发男人看出他好像想问点什么。

“尤里安，你是老板的儿子吗？”黑发男人先开了口。

“不是，教授，”蜂蜜色头发的少年害羞地说，”“我爹失踪后，老板收留了我，让我在店里干活。”

黑发男人点点头。

“教授……”少年欲言又止，“你真的要去找吸血鬼吗？”

“是啊。”黑发男人声音笃定。

“你是魔术师杨。”先寇布靠着房门说，他速度快得屋里的三人都没有注意到他进来。派特里契夫立刻掏出了手枪。

“啊，刚才都没机会感谢你救了我，”黑发男人打手势示意派特里契夫放下武器。“怎么称呼？”他停了一下，立刻继续说，“蔷薇骑士？”

先寇布低头看看自己胸口，果然领口露出了一点点红色。他没端杯子的那只手拎了拎领口，笑着说，“好眼力！华尔特·冯·先寇布，为你效劳！”

“杨文里。”

尤里安刚想开口说话，被杨举起的手止住了，“隔壁房间有动静。”

少年低声说，“隔壁是浴室，我听到水声，应该是有人在洗澡。”少年脸颊绯红。杨看出来少年知道是谁在洗澡。

“不，不止她一个。”杨说着走向通向浴室的门，从门缝往里面看。

少年扯住他的胳膊，“你别偷看……”

杨抖掉他的手，拉开门就往里面走去。

先寇布立刻跟着进去，派特里契夫拿起桌上的蜡烛，也跟着进去。

浴室里水汽氤氲，隐隐看到一个女孩泡在装满水的浴缸里，女孩背后有个黑影，悄悄地靠近。黑影缓缓蹲在浴缸之后，伸手揽过女孩的脖子，满脸潮红的女孩温顺地将头枕在黑影的胳膊上，露出自己白皙的脖颈。

黑影慢慢低头，张开嘴露出了尖利的獠牙。

杨大喝一声，“Geh！”（注④）

黑影不慌不忙，轻轻把女孩头放在浴缸边上，站起身后退几步，来到墙边的阴影之中。“果然是你，Wunder。”

奇迹。杨暗自哼了一声，自己的名号还真是不少啊。

尤里安抓起一条毯子冲上前，裹住失去意识的女孩，将她抱出浴缸，抱进杨的房间。

“在下奥贝斯坦，奉伯爵之命，来送邀请函。Sternenkind。”

杨盯着这个额前有着两缕白发的吸血鬼，又看了看浴缸，眉头紧锁。

吸血鬼面无表情地说，“这是让你现身的最快办法。”

大意了。杨暗叫不好，现在已经进入了对方的领域，一步错，全盘皆输。

杨伸手去接请柬，吸血鬼却在最后一刻收回手，杨不但没拿到，反被对方抓住了手腕。

“伯爵年龄尚小，也许容易被你骗过，奉劝你一句，别以为你能骗过所有人。”奥贝斯坦说。

“如此说来，你并不相信你的主君。”杨没打算抽回自己的手腕，镇定地说。

“这一点你无需担心我，不过的确有你需要担心的，比如说金眼妖瞳。”奥贝斯坦松开了杨的手腕，递出了信封。

身后的先寇布不禁轻呼一声，之前的一幕又浮上心头。

“请转告冯·罗严克拉姆伯爵，我一定会到。”

 

***

杨若有所思地回到房间，尤里安忙着照顾床上的女孩。他在房间里唯一的一把椅子上坐下，然后对又靠着房门的先寇布说，“你为什么流亡来费沙？”

“听说这边接纳各种各样的人，也不会有人追查你的过去，最重要的是，这里没有吸血鬼作恶。”先寇布随意地说。“几乎没有。”他看了一眼躺在床上的女孩。

杨注意到他回避了自己的问题，不过也没有追问，他内心已然猜到了几分，只是缓缓点头。

“你不觉得这点很奇怪吗？”杨问。

“哪里奇怪？”

“明明就有吸血鬼伤人事件，但是流传在外的名声却是此地能免遭吸血鬼残害。我想，仅仅只是被人发现的受害者很少吧。对此，我非常怀疑……”

先寇布仿佛恍然大悟，“正是因为逃亡来此地的人很多，人员流动大，失踪几个人不容易让人觉得异常。”

杨点点头。

“教授，你是说，老板故意营造出这样的氛围，吸引人们过来吗？”床边的少年说。

杨看着少年，“你的家人就是在这里失踪的，对吧？我怀疑黑狐跟血族达成了某种交易，他献祭，以换取相对的平安无事。”

先寇布盯着杨明亮的黑眼睛。“有道理，不过，我们没有证据。”

杨注意到先寇布自己都没有注意到的用词，“我们。”很好，这是个不错的开端。

“那么，我们来设个陷阱吧！”杨微笑着说。

——————————————————————  
注①：德语，原意为完全黑暗，翻译心之全蚀。

注②：德语，准备好！

注③：德语，光之子！

注④：德语，滚！


	2. 3&4 贪欲

狮子泉城堡，伯爵房间门外。

少女站在门前，左手端着一只盛着暗红色液体的玻璃杯，右手轻敲房门，无人回应，她低头，门缝流泻出隐隐的橘色光线，洒在自己的光脚上。等待，再敲，反复三次，房内始终寂静。

少女没有离开的意思，只是双手捧着玻璃杯，仿佛担心杯中液体变冷，就这样静静站立等待。

奥贝斯坦隐在走廊尽头，远远注视着门口这一幕，这已经不是他第一次看到此情此景了，他大步走到少女身边，对少女点头致意：“晚安，小姐。”

少女见他的出现并无惊讶，回礼后往门旁退了一步。

奥贝斯坦敲门，轻声唤道：“阁下。”

“进来。”门内传来声音。

奥贝斯坦转头看向少女，没有任何感情的眼神仿佛在说，需要把酒杯交给我吗？少女会意，将手中玻璃杯递给他。

他转动门把手推门而入，房门打开的瞬间，少女瞥见一抹金色，那是跟她头发一样的金色。房门在她面前关上，少女黯然离开。

“阁下，安妮罗杰小姐在门口。”奥贝斯坦对着坐在沙发上的伯爵行礼后说。

沙发旁宽阔的壁炉烧得正旺，跳跃的火光给白皙的脸庞晕上一层红色，浓密的齐腰金发闪闪发光。

“我知道。”伯爵伸手随便一挥，示意对方不用把杯子递给他。

奥贝斯坦把玻璃杯随手搁在墙边一张矮几上，走到伯爵面前说：“不过她现在已经离开了。”

伯爵略一点头，说：“汇报吧。”

“邀请函已送到他手上了。”

“很好！舞会准备得如何？”

“一切都按照您的意思，会按时准备好。”

“好，你退下吧。”

尽管伯爵语气平静，奥贝斯坦依然听出了一丝烦躁。这对于他接下来要提起的事情，可不算是好时机。

“阁下，毕典菲尔特昨晚去接收献祭了。”奥贝斯坦的声音毫无起伏。

“什么？”伯爵一下子从沙发上站起来，怒气冲冲地说，“我不是下过命令，最近任何人不准联系费沙吗？他好大的胆子。”

“正是因为您的命令，最近大家的饥*难以缓解，据说他收到了黑狐突然的联络，就跟法伦海特两个人去了。第一丝曙光出现他俩才被放走，逃回来的路上，法伦海特没坚持住，毕典菲尔特被阳光严重灼伤。”

伯爵白皙的脸颊越发红了，然而并非火焰的功劳，他焦躁地在房间里踱步，怒火犹如黑影一般在不大的房间里蔓延，壁炉的火光和吊灯上燃烧的蜡烛一齐变暗。

“这两人胆敢违背我的命令，如此莽撞行事，是被饥*冲昏了头脑吗？现在倒好，彻底打乱了我的计划。”

莱因哈特撩开额前金发，强自镇定下来，平静地说：“干得真漂亮啊，杨文里。才刚刚抵达费沙，就识破了我们的协议，设下陷阱一箭双雕，不但破坏了协议，还让费沙换了主人。如此扰乱我的计划，是为自己的谈判增加筹码吗？”

“一定要谈判吗，伯爵？”奥贝斯坦问。

“此事我意已决，无需再多言。”

“只是，没有了献祭，大家的饥*难以缓解，是否可以允许觅食。伯爵，您自己也……”

“住口……不允许觅食。”伯爵语气坚决。“我答应过他停战，和谈。”就快了，万万不可前功尽弃。伯爵双拳紧握。

奥贝斯坦等伯爵身体放松下来，又开口道：“还有一事，罗严塔尔在路上企图袭击魔术师，不过并没有伤到对方……”

伯爵冰蓝色的眼睛对着奥贝斯坦激射出凶光，令对方没有继续说下去，刚刚平静的怒气又一次被引燃，“去，让所有人都去大厅，现在就去，快。”

奥贝斯坦鞠躬后离开。

伯爵只觉眼前蒙上一层血雾，伸手握住胸口链子上的吊坠，转身从墙边矮几上抓起盛着暗红色液体的玻璃杯，他把杯子凑到嘴边，甜腻的气味已经变淡了，他握杯的手些微颤抖，眉头一皱，重重将杯子扔进壁炉，玻璃四分五裂，炉火滋滋着高高窜起。

*** 伯爵缓步走下宽大的楼梯，深红色斗篷在身后飘动，他的目光扫过大厅里站着的十几个男男女女。没有找到自己的目标。

“罗严塔尔呢？”伯爵问。

“他不大舒服，无法前来，请您原谅。”一个矮个子男人答话。

“去把他叫来，米达麦亚，就说如果他伤得跟毕典菲尔特一样重，我就原谅他，不然就立刻过来见我。”伯爵压制着怒气。

不多时，米达麦亚跟一个高个子男子一同走进大厅。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”奥贝斯坦问刚刚站定的男人。

“不劳你费心，我眼睛并无大碍。”金眼妖瞳怒瞪着问话之人。他右眼眼睑上有一片黑色，眼睛并没有受伤。

奥贝斯坦不顾对方的语气，继续说：“是被火器伤了吧？”

罗严塔尔冷哼一声，没有答话。

“被光之子吸引得连火枪都躲不开了。”奥贝斯坦无机质的声音在空荡荡的大厅之内，显得尤为刺耳。

罗严塔尔刚想爆发，身边矮个子的米达麦亚重重按住他的肩膀。

“罗严塔尔，你为何擅自行动？我已经明确说过，停战，也禁止所有人觅食。”伯爵不怒自威。

“阁下，为何一定要跟他谈判？眼下就剩他一个人，干掉他便是一劳永逸。”

“住口！”伯爵一声怒喝。

前一秒还站在三步台阶之上，转眼就到了罗严塔尔面前，伯爵尽管身高略逊于对方，但他微微仰头，冰蓝色的眼睛盯着对方一蓝一黑的异色双瞳。

伯爵身后的黑暗迅速蔓延，罗严塔尔也毫不示弱，身边的米达麦亚摇晃着往后退，其他人争先恐后退出伯爵周围扩散出的黑暗。

大厅内吊灯摇晃，烛火熄灭。两人雕塑一般，仿佛持续了整夜。

终于，罗严塔尔目光低垂，单膝跪地，低下头颅，露出自己的脖颈。

伯爵秀丽的唇边荡起灿烂的浅笑，吊灯上的蜡烛此时恢复了燃烧，伯爵朗声说：“对我的命令有质疑，尽可以来挑战。你们也一样，”他环顾大厅内退得远远的人群，“如果具有打倒我的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向我挑战。”说罢转身离去，不看依然跪在地上的罗严塔尔一眼。

***

伯爵不知不觉走到了城堡地下墓窖，远远看到一个石棺旁露出一抹金黄，就跟他的头发一样的金黄。

他抬脚要走。石棺那边传来的声音实在令他不忍。

“莱因哈特！”石棺旁的少女喊。

他立在原地，裹紧了身上的红色斗篷，他其实感觉不到冷，唯有饥*无法驱散。

狮子泉城堡坐落在半山腰，前几日的暴风雪已经使得山腰和城堡都有了薄薄的积雪。地窖里更是格外萧瑟。但他感觉不到寒冷，少女也一样感觉不到，身上只穿着一条朴素的裙子。石棺里躺着的人同样也感觉不到。

跟周围的石棺不一样，少女身边的这个石棺，没有曾经精美如今风化的雕刻，这一个毫无装饰。

伯爵徐徐走到石棺旁边，对着坐在地上的少女喊：“姐姐。”多久没有说出这个词了，陌生的发音令莱因哈特大吃一惊。

有多久没有见面了，莱因哈特想，姐姐就跟被抢走那天一模一样，还是十五岁的少女模样，好像裙子都一样。

而莱因哈特自己，早已不是当年那个十岁的小男孩，他长高了，肩膀宽阔，不过，他自己也停留在了二十岁。

他扶着石棺，走到另一侧，坐下来，手指轻轻摩挲着冰凉光滑的石头棺盖。这里面的那个人呢？他也停止在了二十岁，可是跟自己的停止不一样，他只能永远躺在这个冰冷的棺材里面，腐烂。

躺在棺材里面，呵，外头艳阳高照之时，我又何尝不是躺在里面呢？莱因哈特暗自苦笑。

“莱因哈特，你从没跟我说过齐格最后发生了什么。”安妮罗杰柔声说。

是啊，他从没对姐姐说过躺在这具石棺里的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯最后发生了什么。姐姐肯定从其他人口中听了个大概，但莱因哈特不想说。那夜萦绕心头，他永远都不想亲口说出来。

无论是对谁，哪怕是对姐姐，尤其是已经无法面对的姐姐啊。

是多久之前的事呢，获得永生之后时间似乎失去了原本的意义。

莱因哈特十岁那年，十五岁的姐姐安妮罗杰被当时的血族君主佛瑞德李希派人抓走，那晚过后，莱因哈特和自己的邻居、密友吉尔菲艾斯就发誓，一定要夺回姐姐。

被转化成吸血鬼的安妮罗杰也一直暗中保护着两个小男孩，让他们免遭血族残害。

莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯游历各地，寻找战胜血族的办法，更重要的，他们希望找到能够拯救安妮罗杰的办法。

两人在旅行中被磨砺得越来越强，然而却一无所获，十年后，他们又回到了血族君主的皇宫无忧宫附近。

“我要成为吸血鬼。”一天晚上，头顶繁星点点，莱因哈特对好友说。

“什么？莱因哈特大人。”有着一头红发的吉尔菲艾斯诧异不已。

“如此盲目地寻找下去绝不是办法，我唯有成为他们当中的一员，才能救出姐姐。”金发青年雄心壮志。

“不，莱因哈特大人，这样一来你只会身陷其中。”红发青年迫切希望好友回心转意。

“可是，我们已经找了这么多年了，结果什么都没有，姐姐不能再继续等下去了。”莱因哈特急不可耐。

“我们再想想，莱因哈特大人，前阵子我刚找到一本有关吸血鬼的传说故事，不过是海尼森的语言写成，等我翻译出来说不定会有所收获。”

“我们看过的书还少吗？全都是错误的废话。吉尔菲艾斯，我已经想好了，等我成了吸血鬼，我要除掉他们的君主，我会统治夜之王国。你也来帮我吧。”莱因哈特看着自己的朋友。

“我会帮你，莱因哈特大人，可是……”

“可是什么？”

“我不愿意变成吸血鬼。”

“这没关系，你就负责守护我和姐姐的白天。”

莱因哈特说完大笑着起身朝无忧宫走去。不理会身后吉尔菲艾斯阻拦的声音。

“等等，莱因哈特大人，我们再计划一下。”

莱因哈特找到了血族君主佛瑞德李希，他没有告诉姐姐自己的决定，主动请求君主赐给他黑暗的礼物。

那个过程他不想再回忆，痛苦地忍过第一夜后，一个额前有着两缕白发的吸血鬼急匆匆地找到他，“阁下，你的朋友在无忧宫外的树林里，遭到了袭击。”

莱因哈特来不及多想，朝宫外飞奔，新获得的力量使得他速度比疾驰的骏马还快，远处浓郁甜腻的血味吸引着他，很快就找到了躺在地上的好友。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特跪在红发好友身边，看着他脖子上的伤口汩汩往外冒血。

他眼前蒙上一层血雾。饥*袭来，他渴望凑近好友的脖子，但他努力克制着**。

“我带你走，你只要接受了黑暗的礼物，就能活下来。”

“不，不要。莱因哈特大人，我无法再为你做事了……请你原谅……”

“别说了，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“莱因哈特大人，一定要将星光掌握在手中……”红发青年语不成句，气若游丝。

“星光……什么星光……”莱因哈特一头雾水，“你别说话，我现在就带你去。”

“不，我不要。星光在伊谢……”吉尔菲艾斯再也无法说完这句话。

“吉尔菲艾斯……你怎么不说了？吉尔菲艾斯……回答我！”

安妮罗杰此时过来了，她难以置信地看着已经变成吸血鬼的弟弟，还有他怀里浑身是血的齐格飞。

这之后，莱因哈特除掉了血族君主佛瑞德李希，姐姐获得了自由，然而他却和姐姐一起困在了黑夜。再也没人为他守护白天了。为此，他不敢面对姐姐。

成为血族新君主的莱因哈特，四处征战，扩大族群，却在海尼森遭到了激烈的抵抗。

伊谢尔伦要塞前的一战，双方损失惨重，被称为魔术师的杨文里冲到了他面前，说出了让他恍然大悟的一句话，“你已经失去了太阳，但你还可以拥有星光。”

“星光……什么星光……”他问出了吉尔菲艾斯临死前，他曾经问过的一模一样的话。

然后他想起了，吉尔菲艾斯那句永远没有说完的话，“星光在伊谢……”他正在伊谢尔伦要塞前方。

“停战吧！”敌方的将领说。

“来我的狮子泉城堡，我们谈谈你想要的和平。”莱因哈特说。

“姐姐，去准备舞会的裙子吧！”莱因哈特只说了这一句。

送姐姐回房后，莱因哈特走到自己房间的阳台上，繁星点点，一如他接受黑暗礼物的那晚。

莱因哈特握着挂坠。这次我会把星光握在手中，吉尔菲尔斯，就算你躺在底下，也在为我守护白天啊。


	3. 5 一次出发

杨文里坐在吧台前，手中端着一杯白兰地，打量着酒馆里拥挤的人群。每张桌子周围都坐满了人，找不到椅子的人就站在椅子后面，交头接耳，交杯换盏，人声鼎沸。

派特里契夫坐在他身边，狼吞虎咽地吃着面前的食物，自己的盘子一扫而空后，又盯着旁边杨文里面前一口没动过的盘子，投去了询问的目光。黑发的年轻人点点头，派特里契夫便毫不客气地端到了自己面前。

先寇布、波布兰和尤里安坐在靠近吧台的一张桌子旁，发现杨文里望向这边，先寇布端起酒杯，做了个举杯的姿势，然后自己喝了一口，杨文里也抿了一口。

人群中有一个人来回穿梭，停在每张桌子旁聊上三五句。这人便是镇上声望高，精明会算计的卡介伦。鲁宾斯基与血族私下进行交易的事情败露后，就被人们控制起来，卡介伦接管了酒馆，此时他正和德高望重的人们商量如何处理鲁宾斯基。

卡介伦那个家伙的裤子里肯定藏着一条黑色的尾巴，杨文里暗想。

不多时，卡介伦挤到吧台前，就站在杨文里身边，大声宣布，镇上的人们一致决定将鲁宾斯基驱逐出费沙，永远不得回来。

杨文里听到这个结果，紧蹙双眉，这样的处理并不算好，鲁宾斯基那种狡猾的家伙，谁知道会跑到哪里去祸害一方？甚至可能更糟，万一他想回来报复驱逐他的人们呢？不过杨文里自忖自己是外来人，不方便贸然插手费沙的事务。

杨文里思索了一会，喝光了杯中的酒，对身边的壮汉说：“派特里契夫，你暂时留在费沙，按照我教给你的指导镇上的人们抵御吸血鬼。”他指了指卡介伦，“跟他交接，他能帮上忙。”

“教授，我要陪你去狮子泉，怎能留在这里呢？”派特里契夫一脸惊讶，搁下手中的叉子，顾不上吃饭了。

卡介伦听了后转身面对两人，问：“有必要让他留下吗？”

黑发的青年叹了口气说：“我非常希望没有必要，目前来看血族遵守了停战协议，如果我此去一切顺利，以后也没有必要了，这是最好的情况。只是，万一我失败了，你们就需要保护自己了。”

“教授，有我陪你去，你肯定不会失败的。”大个子裂开嘴笑着说，“我不放心你一个人去狮子泉，我先陪你去，然后我再回来。”

杨文里注意到吧台旁边那桌的三个人喝光了杯中的酒，正朝他们这边过来，手指微微点了一下先寇布说：“别担心，我不会一个人去，他会陪我走这一趟。”

已经到了吧台前的先寇布听到了杨文里的话，哈哈一笑：“想请蔷薇骑士当保镖，佣金你付得起吗？”

杨文里长叹一声：“没钱真是寸步难行啊！我还希望有人给我付薪水呢。我现在的确没钱付给你，不过呢，我可以任命你位伊谢尔伦要塞防御指挥官。”

先寇布冷笑一声，“这头衔是你刚刚编出来的吧？随口编个头衔就想骗我入伙？再说了，你那个什么要塞不都没法给你发薪水了吗？”先寇布盯着对方那双明亮的黑眼睛看了一会，接着说，“不过呢，我倒是想跟你走这一趟。”

这下轮到卡介伦吃惊了，不过他只是耸耸肩，对着先寇布身边的人说：“那正好，波布兰，你跟他一起来负责镇上的防御。”

“教授，我也想跟你一起去！”说话的是尤里安。“我不想一直在酒馆里干活，”他害羞地看了一眼卡介伦，继续说，“我会认字会写字，我想跟你学习！”

卡介伦失望地叹了口气，明显不想失去一个劳动力，转念一想，尤里安之前是鲁宾斯基收养的，现在鲁宾斯基被驱逐了，自己也没有立场继续留下他在店子免费干活，索性拍了拍杨文里的肩膀，说：“那我就把他交给你了，教授，你可要安全把他带回来啊。”

事情差不多安排妥当，卡介伦这才仔细打量杨文里，黑发年轻人穿着一件深蓝色长袍，外披黑色斗篷：“你真的是去跟吸血鬼谈判的吗？穿得就跟上集市摆摊变戏法的，被人掀了摊子你都没办法吧？”

黑发青年抓了抓头发，微微一笑，没有作答。

先寇布说话了：“有我在，谁敢掀摊子？”

 

出发前，杨文里突然想起之前救下的那个女孩子，就问尤里安：“上次血族信使过来时，正在洗澡的女孩现在还在酒馆里吗？”

一提起浴室里的事，尤里安脸红了，他点点头，带杨文里上楼走进一个房间，女孩躺在床上睡着了。

杨走到床边坐下，双手轻轻捧着女孩火红的头发，俯身在她额头印下一吻。

“教授……”尤里安大喊，不过立刻捂着嘴，担心吵醒了床上的女孩，压低声音说：“教授……你做什么？”

杨文里抽回手，没有回答，站起身径直走出门外。

尤里安目送他出门后来到床边，轻轻撩开女孩落到脸上的红发，又转身往门口走，关门前他再次看着平静躺在床上熟睡的女孩，突然发现女孩脸上散发出柔和的光亮。是错觉吧，尤里安琢磨着，关上了房门。

***  
天黑前先寇布找到一处地方扎营过夜，前面流过一条浅溪，背靠一片岩壁。

三人围坐篝火，尤里安加热他们从酒馆带出来的干粮。杨文里从马上取出几本书，递给先寇布，“这是我们学院关于吸血鬼的教材，你抽空可以看看。”

先寇布接过书，翻都没有翻一下，直接站起来走到尤里安身边，一股脑把书扔到他怀中，说：“学习这种事，就交给最想学习的人吧，尤里安出发前说过，他想跟你学习。”

尤里安在衣服上擦擦手，立刻借着火光开始翻看怀里的书籍。

先寇布走回自己的位置坐下，岔开了话题：“我听说你是艾尔法西尔的英雄，救了那屯子的三百人，不如趁着夜色尚早，给我们讲个篝火旁的故事吧。”

杨文里一听到艾尔法西尔便脸色一沉，但他瞬间恢复了表情，只是平静地说：“乏味之极，算不上篝火边的好故事。当时我正好在艾尔法西尔，提前得知血族要攻击那里，就带着屯子里的人逃跑了。”

尤里安兴奋地说：“就这样吗？教授，再多讲点细节。”

“就这样！讲完了，我睡觉去了。”杨说完起身走开。

“教授，你不吃晚饭了吗？”尤里安在他身后问。

“不吃了。”

杨文里躺在自己的铺盖卷里，想起了艾尔法西尔。


	4. 6 爱与血 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有杨X菲列特利加

杨文里躺在自己的铺盖卷里，想起了艾尔法西尔。

七年前，刚刚毕业并留校当助教的杨文里，只身一人跑到艾尔法西尔城的图书馆。他闲暇时间喜欢翻阅各种古老书籍和资料，不知从哪里看到了一条线索，说艾尔法西尔城的图书馆内有关于吸血鬼的罕见资料，于是就计划跑一趟。

他图书馆时天色已近黄昏，正当他兴致勃勃地推门而入，却被迎头浇下一盆冷水，图书馆员礼貌地请他回去，无论他怎样恳求，人家丝毫不松口，只是请他次日一早再来。

杨文里坐在图书馆侧门台阶上，无奈地注视着街道华灯初上。出发前他跟席特列校长汇报过线索，遗憾的是校长并不相信来源不可靠的消息，驳回了他远行的请求。

他几次三番申请，校长终于准了他的假，可惜这一趟不算公差，这就意味着，他不仅出门期间拿不到薪水，路上的一切开销还得自己支付。

他原想在图书馆里过夜，省钱省时，找到资料后就尽早返程，谁知道因为附近吸血鬼出没，艾尔法西尔城内宵禁，图书馆夜间关闭了。

“住旅店要花很多钱啊！”杨文里自顾自叹息道。

忽然身后传了一阵清脆的笑声，杨文里回头看到图书馆高大的木门拉开了一条缝，一位年轻姑娘探出头，大约十八岁，右手拉着门，左手拎着一盏提灯，漂亮的大眼睛笑起来眯成弯弯的缝。

女孩忍着笑意说：“你怎么还没走？没钱住旅店吗？”

杨文里习惯性地挠挠头，站起来不好意思地笑了笑，没有回答。

“我是菲列特利加，这里的图书馆员。”姑娘金褐色卷发在提灯橙黄的光线照耀下闪着柔和的光。

“我是杨文里。”黑发的年轻人说完伸出手，随即发现自己的动作有些唐突，而且女孩右手挡着门，不大方便伸出来，只是如果突然抽回来，就更显尴尬了，他只好这样伸着。

女孩淡茶色的明眸洋溢着笑意，她伸出一只脚抵着门，右手指尖轻轻握着杨文里的手，很快就抽了回去。

“你从哪里来的？”女孩主动打破了尴尬的气氛。

“海尼森。”

“那你离家很远啊？”

“是啊。”杨文里稍微有点走神，计算着停留和返程的时间，暗自希望此行不虚。

女孩伸长脖子，往两边张望了一下，轻声说：“进来吧，现在其他人都走了，值夜的人睡下了。”

“啊！”

杨文里目瞪口呆之际，年轻姑娘已经拉开木门，转身往前迈出一步，手还拉着大门，杨文里赶紧闪身进门，接过女孩松开的木门，轻轻将其关上。

此地的图书馆虽比不得海尼森的公共图书馆那般一望无际，内部看起来却古朴实用，两层楼高的墙壁边摆满了书架，当中一块空地上摆放着十来张木桌，周围的椅子整齐得推到桌子底下。

“你来这里想找什么书？”菲列特利加拎着提灯，脚步轻快地走过光滑的木地板，裙裾在身后飘荡。

“吸血鬼有关的。”

“吸血鬼啊，我想想！”菲列特利加说着停下来，身体转向几个方向，嘴里默念着什么，手指轻轻点着几个书架，然后又一次往前走，目标明确地朝着侧边一条廊道走去。“你对吸血鬼很感兴趣吗？”

“我在学院里研究这个。”

“听说海尼森的图书馆非常大，那里都找不到的书，这里难道会有吗？”

“有些附近的人收集的资料，估计只有这里能找到吧。”老实说杨文里心里也没底，校长告诫过他好几次，不要轻信来路不明的线索，谁知道是不是无聊之人的无聊之作。

菲列特利加停在廊道尽头的一个书架前，她将手里的提灯递给杨文里，转身去拉来铁梯子，又拿回提灯轻松爬到书架上层。她举起提灯照亮书架，“啊，果然在这里。”

她抽出几本书，对这下面说：“接着。”

杨文里赶紧上前接住女孩扔下来的书，菲列特利加自己拿着最后两本书爬下梯子。

女孩领着他走回中间的桌子旁，书和提灯都搁在桌子上。

杨文里一边翻书一边好奇地问：“你也对吸血鬼感兴趣吗？”

“为什么这么问？”菲列特利加吃惊地反问。

“你都不需要查索引，直接就找到了。”

女孩噗嗤一笑，“我记忆力挺好，来这里工作了一阵，就基本能记住各类书的位置了。”

杨文里羡慕地抬头，灯光中菲列特利加漂亮的脸庞熠熠生辉，他突然感觉自己脸颊发烧，随即低下头，慌忙翻看桌上的一堆书，庆幸光线暗淡，不会被人看到自己脸红的模样。

菲列特利加完全看到了桌边坐着的这个年轻人绯红的脸颊，之前杨文里恳求其他的图书馆员时，她就注意到他了。黑发的年轻人言语诚恳，心情急切，她不清楚自己为何会留下，偷偷放他进来，不过他那双黑色眼睛让她感觉自己做法没有错。他真的希望在这里找到寻求的资料。那么，他还希望找到其他的东西吗？

注视着杨文里专注地翻书，女孩转身走开，不多时又端着来一杯茶回来，她将茶杯搁在他手边，轻声说：“快宵禁了，我要回家去了，晚上你就在这里看书吧，桌上有纸和笔，天亮后再走，还是从侧门出去，关上门就行了。”

“你住在哪里？”杨文里脱口而出，立刻又懊悔不已，他不知道今天面对这个年轻的姑娘，他为何总是做错事说错话，这种问题着实有些无礼，他想要辩解，一时又找不到借口，“我……只是……”

女孩又笑了，看出他的窘迫，明白他没有恶意，“我住艾尔法西尔屯，跟这个城一个名字，离得不远，直接往北走就好了。”

“我明天还能在图书馆见到你吗？”

“不能。”

“啊！”黑发的青年轻呼一声。

菲列特利加又一次捂着嘴笑了，盯着一脸茫然的杨文里，慢悠悠地继续说：“我明天不用来上班，你可以去我家找我。”说完转身朝门口走去。

杨文里目送菲列特利加轻快地走进黑暗的通道，他一只手轻轻抚过书页，感受古老羊皮纸上的纹路。他感觉自己这一趟一定会有收获，也许除了想要找到的书籍，还能收获其他的东西。

 

窗外晨曦微露，那一摞书里果然有杨文里需要的资料，他悉数做了摘抄，然后将书码好搁在桌子上，熄灭提灯，从侧门离开。

尽管一夜没睡，杨文里心情格外舒畅，顺着大路往北走，路过城郊的一栋大宅，走过正门发现这里是艾尔法西尔城的守备队长的私宅。他加快脚步走过去。然而在院墙尽头的小门外，他发现了两个人。

他赶紧绕到围墙对面的树林当中，躲在一棵大树后面，然后隐约听到了断断续续的对话，“送信……让吸血鬼……今晚去……艾尔法西尔屯”

杨文里大吃一惊，他在海尼森时听说过此地的守备队长林奇，那人风评胆小，但他没想到身为守备队长，居然会出卖自己本该保护的人。想到这里，他不由得加快脚步，赶往艾尔法西尔屯。


End file.
